


Sleeping Prince

by spicycmks



Series: kouhai goro "adventures" [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Akechi Goro, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Top Kurusu Akira, Vibrators, futagoro twins au, kouhai goro au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycmks/pseuds/spicycmks
Summary: It can be tiring and hard to focus on studying, but falling asleep on his textbooks and sinking into his rather embarrassing dreams when Akira-senpai is right there was a mistake (or a blessing?)tw for dubious consent somnophilia (sexual encounter with Goro who's asleep)also features Kouhai Goro (Sakura Goro)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: kouhai goro "adventures" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> first nsfw fanfic, and also first fic I've written in a long long time that is hopefully more coherent, so please excuse any abnormalities in writing aaaaaa
> 
> I also have many kouhai goro brainworms, and hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Please be warned, its dubcon somnophilia, but they are dating and do trust each other a lot, and have trusted each other for a long time.

“Do you want to head upstairs?”

“Huh?” Snapping his head up from in between his math textbook to look at Akira, his senpai, and also his boyfriend of about 2 months now. Despite his delinquent status, Goro had been drawn to him the moment he transferred to Shujin.

So far, their relationship consists of both light and heavy make-out sessions in the attic above Leblanc, the school rooftop or empty classrooms on the third floor, along with more than platonic touches towards _private_ areas, as well as dates like this.

_Is this a date? Isn’t it just studying?_

He doesn’t even need the extra studying, he’s smart enough on his own, even going above and beyond and learning 2nd year subjects with Akira and his friends. ~~Of course it was for his own benefit and absolutely not to be able to impress his senpai.~~

“Goro?” Akira prompts again, nudging his knee against Goro’s own underneath the table. A cute gesture, but it doesn’t fail to let a slight blush adorn his cheeks in response.

“My apologies, senpai,” he responded, his eyes looking everywhere but Akira’s gaze while setting down the book, “I was just lost in thought...”

Akira only smiled at him with a slight glint in his eye, “I asked if you want to head upstairs. Most of my other textbooks are up there and it’d be a hassle to make multiple rounds to bring them down here.”

“Ah, alright.” With that, Goro starts cleaning up, a little sluggish from sitting in the booth for a long time, absently stretching his feet to get rid of the prickling feeling. It’s been such a long day, stock full of teacher’s high expectations because of his honour student status on top of this study ~~date~~ session, he could just fall over from exhaustion.

Both of them slide out of the booth, with Akira leading the way upstairs. He could see Sojiro sigh out of the corner of his eye, “I’m going to close up shop in an hour, Akira you better come down to help then.”

The attic was just as messy as usual, knick knacks piled upon his shelves as souvenirs from all over Tokyo. Goro sometimes forgets just how much of a country boy his senpai actually is, considering he seems to always have a mask of confidence around him, except for when Goro playfully flirts with him of course.

Plopping his bag down near the wall, he drags a chair over towards the work table to continue studying. It seemed to be cooler in the attic than in the café, being quite a relief. It can’t be that hard to focus to sink into his textbooks until he needs to head home.

* * *

It was incredibly difficult to focus.

Akira was scribbling in his small journal for the past 5 minutes while on his bed, the silence was calming and certainly the ideal studying condition under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances, and the exhaustion seeping into Goro’s bones was really getting to him.

The numbers on the page in front of him were merging and blurring together into a mass in his head. Goro would close his eyes for a few seconds, only to snap back into reality 15 minutes later, rinse and repeat. It feels as if he were to rest any more, he might not wake up until the next morning… And-

* * *

A light thud caught Akira’s attention. Goro had slumped over his textbooks. Lightly snoring away without a care in the world, even as he tried to shake him awake, he wouldn’t budge.

_Cute._

Seeing as he seems to be in deep sleep already, Akira shook his head fondly, telling himself to remind Goro not to push himself past exhaustion when he wakes, while carrying his bridal style towards the bed to let him rest.

"...Mmnn…" Right after tucking him in, a soft noise escapes from a bundle of blankets that caught Akira’s attention yet again, “Aah…” It sounds vaguely like moans of pleasure, which he belatedly realizes that it was, soon turning into whines and pants that was just downright _lewd._

Peeking under the covers reveals that Goro is still very much asleep, eyes darting behind eyelids like he is dreaming. Must be good, considering the tent in his pants.

“’kira-senpai….”

Oh. God.

“Mm… hahh…” Goro was starting to unconsciously turn over just to rut his hips against the bed. The sight of the blanket sliding off of his body due to the movement, revealing his ass, still clad in his short Shujin pants that stick tightly to his skin, was enough for Akira to jump into action.

Flipping him over onto his back again, ignoring the whine over the absence of the friction of his cock, Akira begins to strip the younger boy, peeling away his layers of clothing, starting with his school jacket, his turtleneck, slipping off the suspenders, then pants.

Left only in his dorky Featherman underwear, still shifting and moaning in his sleep, Akira thinks about what he could be dreaming. Maybe he was experiencing the future, the day Akira would pound him, take him, and claim him as his property? Or maybe playing with himself to the thought of Akira, wishing it were him?

For a moment he thought he said those words aloud and woke him, because Goro seemed to interrupt him with a needy whine and a shiver, but his eyes were still closed like before. A heavy blush was spreading from his cheeks, all the way down to his neck and shoulders.

It was getting difficult to hold himself back, with Goro being so unaware that if he continues to be any lewder in his sleep, Akira might just whip out his cock and fuck that virgin hole right there and then.

_Hold yourself back. Hold._

Akira would rather Goro's first time to be an experience to remember, and definitely while he’s conscious enough to feel his cock splitting him open. So instead he scrambles for lube and also a small vibrating dildo for later, and then takes Goro's underwear off to reveal his little cock, hard and flushed, moaning as it hits the cool attic air.

His own pants were getting uncomfortably tight, the idea of Goro dreaming about him and getting this worked up was beyond arousing, to say the least. Not wasting anymore time, he quickly pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers on one hand, and the other reaching to spread open Goro’s ass to gain access to the pink, untouched hole.

He started with one finger first, pressing upon his twitching entrance. One finger slide in rather easily, although it was very tight, despite Goro being asleep, clinging to him as he wiggles it around to stretch him enough for the second. Goro’s eyebrows knitted together as his mouth opens, hips twitching at the intrusion.

With a grin on his face, he squeezed another finger in. However, Goro flinched in slight pain, making him stop in his tracks, wanting to pull out only to realize that Goro’s dick was twitching… in interest?

“You’re such naughty boy…” Akira mutters under his breath, scissoring his fingers to feel his walls, “Feeling pleasure from pain… I never thought you would be a masochist.”

After only a few minutes of pushing and prodding, Goro lets out a high-pitched cry, his hips thrusting upwards when Akira finds his prostate, and with just a little nudge, he lets loose, cum shooting out and splattering over his bare stomach.

His fingers were still inside of Goro, still and unmoving because he was still shocked that he came so fast after barely touching him. However, he noticed Goro's cock still stirred, already half hard despite his orgasm.

Oh… He can sure have some fun with this.

After stretching him a little bit more, Akira pulls out with some difficulty, the greedy hole still clinging and not wanting to let go. While doing so, he grabs the vibrator he threw to the side earlier. It was the smallest one he had, but definitely large than his fingers. Carefully, he slathered it with more lube, lined it up and pushed it into Goro with little resistance all the way to the base.

Not switching it on yet, Akira fumbled around his room to gather a few more things. Coming back to the bed with a blindfold, ball gag and some cloth restraints, he then proceeds to get to work.

Tying Goro's limbs to all four corners of the bed so he laid spread eagle was not an easy task when his bed was literally a mattress on crates, but he managed to get them secure enough so Goro could barely move.

Securing the blindfold on his eyes, making sure it won't move no matter how much he might struggle later, and then pushing his fingers into Goro's mouth to open them, unable to resist feeling his soft tongue and the cavern of his mouth, before pushing in the ball gag behind his teeth and tied it tight around his head.

Lastly, the vibrator. Seeing it slowly inch its way out leaves him unsatisfied, after all it might just slip out if Goro struggles. Using a few straps of leftover cloth, he makes loops around his thighs and at the base of the toy, somehow managing to make sure it stays in place so it won't fall out, shoving it even deeper inside. Without further ado, he reaches towards the switch near the end and turn it on to a medium setting.

“..Mm..!” There's an almost immediate reaction. Goro's back arches as much as he could while restrained, his cock almost at full mast once again and his moans muffled through the gag, still delirious, sluggish and sleeping.

Akira smiles in glee, and then goes downstairs to help Sojiro close up. Hopefully he can return to his little present later…

* * *

Waking up was as if he was hit by a train continuously, except that train was just an onslaught of pleasure that sends heat pooling in his stomach and straight out of his dick.

“MMM..!!!”

Unable to see or move just heightened his pleasure as he screamed through his orgasm, but the buzzing in his butt was relentless, stretching him wider than ever, hitting straight into his prostate, driving him into overstimulation. His arms strained against the bondage, the slight pain of cloth digging into his wrists and ankles gave an extra kick that threatened to send him overboard again.

 _How_ did he even get here..? All he remembered was studying with Akira, before.. before he..

“Hnnn.. mmm…!” The vibrator suddenly increased in intensity and kept him distracted, unable to form a coherent thought in his head as he inches closer and closer towards a second orgasm. Moaning with his head thrown backwards, his cock lets out a weak splurt, adding to the mess. Tears had begun to soak his blindfold as the overstimulation became borderline unbearable, but it still felt so _good_ that he didn’t want it to stop.

A chuckle from somewhere beside him alerted him to Akira’s presence, “You’ve made such a mess, Goro.” He could almost he the grin in his voice.

Akira lightly touches his cheek before reaching behind his head to remove the blindfold. Once Akira's face comes into view is only when Goro truly begins to calm down, after all, he trusts his senpai. He won't hurt him, but any more than this and he might actually break.

_Isn’t that what you want?_

No way.

Goro felt a hand reaching towards the vibrator, tugging at the cloth that held it in place to slowly pull it out without turning it off. He felt each inch leave him, brushing against his oversensitive prostate. The whole toy was almost out when suddenly Akira just rams it back in hard, aiming at his sweet spot.

“MMMNH!!!!” Goro lets out a distinct yell through his gag, his eyes rolled back into his head as he cums _again._

It was only after that when Akira finally gives Goro some mercy and pulls it out completely, untying his restraints and pulling out the gag, a trail of saliva drooling out of his mouth as he pants harshly, trying to regain his breath, eyes hazy and unfocused.

“You did really great honey,” Akira softly cards his fingers through Goro’s sweaty brown locks, “You were so good for me.” The whispers barely cut through the pounding in his ears, but they still helped him relax and focus on breathing properly.

The moment Goro starts to have a grasp on reality again is when he sits up. Goro blearily takes one look at Akira and giggles, making his move.

“You hiding something there, Akira-senpai?” Crawling in between his lap, he palms Akira’s dick through his pants.

“Yeah, you made me like this, with how irresistible you are.”

“Ah,” the tips of Goro’s ears turn pink again, “I’ll just,” he moves to unzip his pants, “have to return the favour as thanks for treating me so well.”

Akira didn’t really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t _this_.

The boy in front of him had his mouth on the tip of his cock, his tongue darting out to catch the precum that leaks from the tip. Laser-focused, Goro then peeked at him and had the audacity to wink before inching downwards all at once, efficiently deepthroating him without a gag reflex.

Akira could barely muffle a moan, but the sounds encouraged Goro to start moving and he just felt like he was in absolute heaven. The sight of his pretty pink lips around his cock that disappears into his velvety mouth, the feeling of touching the back of his tight throat and the saliva that’s dripping out of the corner of his mouth that he can’t swallow, all of it just made him grip onto Goro’s hair and _let go._

Shoving his head down in one smooth thrust and then setting his own pace, Goro could only helplessly drool and moan as Akira uses his mouth like a fleshlight.

“How are you able to do this?” Akira strikes up a conversation, knowing full well Goro can’t answer, “Are you such a slut that you couldn’t help but practice without me?”

Goro only moaned in response, if he didn’t cum so many times before this, he would have been hard as a rock from those words of degradation alone.

“Heh, you like that? Being my slut? My cumdump to use whenever I want?” He thrusted faster, “You’re certainly good at it, an insatiable cockwhore.”

“Fuck… h-hah.. I’m gonna-” he panted, “Swallow now like a good boy, alright?” And that was the only warning he gave before slamming his cock down his throat one last time, shooting his load straight into his mouth.

Goro twitched around his dick, eyes shut in concentration as he diligently swallowed. Pulling off of his now soft cock, he looked up at Akira, opening his mouth with his tongue lolling out. Only left with slight traces of cum, Akira saw that he had indeed swallowed every last drop.

“Good boy.” At the praise, he lets out a breathy whine, “Let’s clean up now okay, honey?”

Akira looked at Goro again, and belatedly realizes something, “…Goro?”

He was asleep once again.

Oh well, they could always clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3  
> Goro came like. 4 times. Damn.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter here: @spicycmks (please put your age in bio or I will softblock)


End file.
